kingsleyheightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Better To Do
Nothing Better To Do will be the seventh episode of season one of Kingsley Heights and the seventh episode overall. It aired on the 10th of July, 2012. Plot Andrew, Gale and Courtney are waiting nervously outside the principal's office, when the principal tells them that they can go. Andrew asks what happened to Anthony, and she says that he offered to take the blame for all of them, and that if they don't leave, she'll put them back on the hook. Andrew, Courtney and Gale are all shocked, but leave quickly. Gale says he feels bad that Anthony's getting in trouble because of him, and Courtney agrees. Andrew says he's just glad to be out of trouble, because he was only trying to help Anthony find his phone. Damien is practicing basketball in the gym, alone, when a new girl opens the door, notices Damien and looks down at the piece of paper she's holding. Damien asks her what's wrong, and she says that she's lost. Damien looks at her map, and tells her that she was holding it upside down, he then introduces himself, and the new girl says that her name is Emily. Damien comments that he's always liked the name Emily. The scene cuts to Jocelyn, who is walking around outside, when Andrew walks up next to her. Jocelyn greets him, and asks what he's doing, and Andrew says, "Well this cute girl once told me that she liked to go for walks around the school, and I was wondering if maybe, if she had nothing better to do, she'd like to go get dinner with me." Jocelyn smiles and says that she'd love to have dinner with him, then adds, "Unless this cute girl is not me, but even then, I'd still love to get dinner with you." The scene cuts to Brittany, Charlotte and Ashley, sitting at their usual table, when Ashley notices an ambulance driving on to the oval. Ashley says they should go see what happened, and Brittany and Charlotte follow her. Ashley tries to look over the crowd to see what happened, before the paramedic asks everyone to move away and give her some space. Brittany gets a brief glimpse and tells Ashley that she thinks it's Alice. Ashley pushes her way through and sees Alice lying on a stretcher with a neck brace on, before running out and grabbing her hand and calling out her name again. The paramedic asks Ashley to move away from Alice, and says that she's unconscious, and needs space. Brittany and Charlotte pull Ashley back and hug her. It cuts to Leah, Queen, Luke and Clarisse, who are eating lunch together. Leah asks if any of them know who the new girl hanging out with Damien is, and they all say they don't know. Leah then asks if it's weird for her to be jealous of her best guy friend hanging out with another girl, and Luke excuses himself saying it's really not his type of conversation, but Queen makes him stay. Queen smiles and asks Leah "You like Damien, don't you?" Leah tries to deny it, and Clarisse tells her that she's a horrible liar, and then comforting her, by saying "At least they're just friends. It's not like they're actually going out." then asking Queen and Luke if they have anything to add to that. Later that night, Andrew is at Jocelyn's house, ringing the doorbell, when Jocelyn's little sister answers the door. Andrew asks if Jocelyn lives there, and she calls out to her parents saying that there's a boy at the door asking to see Joy. Jocelyn comes downstairs and Andrew asks if she's ready to go, when Jocelyn's dad asks who Andrew is. Jocelyn defends him, saying that he's just a friend, and that they're going to get dinner together, before Jocelyn's dad says that it's unnecessary, and that Andrew can eat dinner here. Andrew and Jocelyn try to plead their way out of it, but Jocelyn's dad says that he'd love to get to know Andrew before he lets his daughter go out with him. The next day at school, Amanda tells Gianna that she's going to go talk to Heath. Gianna tries to advise her against it, and says that she doesn't want to eat lunch alone, so Amanda offers to invite Heath, and Gianna sarcastically remarks that she'd rather staple her tongue to the desk. Amanda says Gianna can have it her way then, and leaves to go talk to Heath. Gianna angrily turns around, storms off and bumps into Ben, before looking up and apologising. Ben says she looks a bit cranky, and Gianna tells Ben that she's just in disbelief of her "friend." Ben asks what happened, and Gianna explains that Amanda ditched her for "the douchebag in the leather jacket." Ben laughs at Gianna, and Gianna asks what he finds so funny. Ben tells her that he was the one that told Heath to change is look, and then adds that he can't believe Amanda chose Heath over him. Gianna eyes him over then adds, "Even I'm confused." Outside, Jocelyn is telling Brianna about her date with Andrew, when Katherine comes over. Katherine asks what they're talking about, and Brianna playfully says that Jocelyn's got a boyfriend. Jocelyn gets defensive, saying that they haven't even had an actual date yet, and Katherine asks who it was. Jocelyn asks if she knows Andrew Richards, and Katherine does a spit take with her iced tea, and asks why she's dating Andrew. Jocelyn explains that Andrew asked her out, and Katherine says that she liked Andrew first. Brianna says that he's a human being, and is capable of making his own decisions, but Katherine instead chooses to ask Jocelyn if she wants a relationship with Andrew or a friendship with her. Brianna says it's not fair for her to ask that, and Jocelyn says that if Katherine really was her friend she wouldn't make her choose, before briskly walking away. Ashley is sitting in the hospital waiting room, holding flowers, when a nurse comes out to speak to her. The nurse says that Alice suffered some intracranial damage from her fall, and that she's been placed in a medically induced coma for now. Ashley shudders, before asking if she can see her. The nurse hesitates for a bit before telling Ashley that if she leaves her number, the hospital can call her when Alice is in a better condition, but Ashley pleads the nurse, saying that she needs to see her, and make sure she's okay. The nurse assures her that she is, but Ashley demands "Let me see her." Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Content